Nickelodeon vs. Disney: Ultimate All-Stars
Nickelodeon vs. Disney: Ultimate All-Stars (ニコロデオンVS.ディズニー：アルティメットオールスターズ Nikorodeon bāsasu Dizunī: Arutimetto ōru Sutāzu), Nickelodeon vs. Disney (ニコロデオン''VS.ディズニー Nikorodeon bāsasu Dizunī'') or ''Disney vs. Nickelodeon '' (ディズニーVS.ニコロデオン Dizunī bāsasu Nikorodeon), is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed by Bandai Namco and Playsoft in collaboration with Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. The game features characters from both Nickelodeon and Disney's trademark franchises along with Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. Despite featuring an ensemble of Disney characters, it is technically the seventh installment of the Marvel vs. Capcom franchise. It will be released worldwide for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Arcade, and Microsoft Windows/PC on 2025. Nick Cannon and JoJo Siwa (from Lip Sync Battles) are featured in the game. Game The game is similar with switching/tagging a character from Tekken Tag Tournament series, Marvel vs. Capcom 3/''Punch-Out!!! (Wii)'' graphics, Naruto Shippuden Ninja Storm series for control schemes. And similar to Pokken Tournament, there will be assist types. Synopsis The worlds of Nickelodeon and Disney have collided, and there is a tournament from all characters to join the brawl featuring hosts Nick Cannon and JoJo Siwa. Two main villains Xerestia and Baron Draxum are planning to terrorize the world of Nickelodeon and Disney. They start to do a plan of the tournament of the characters and send their sidekicks to stop them from being a champion. The heroes must defeat Xerestia (Nickelodeon side walkthrough) with and Draxum (Disney side walkthrough) to save their worlds. Maleficent, Hades, Pete, Foot Lieutenant, Foot Brute, and Meat Sweats will be mini-bosses that'll prevent the heroes from stopping Draxum and/or Xerestia. Story Mode The Story Mode is a cinematic adventure walkthrough following the lore and the events of the game, it is composed of 15 episodes. * Episode 1: A Sponge Wielded By a Keyblade User ** Playable Characters: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Sandy Cheeks vs. Sora, Goofy, and Donald Duck (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: Plankton * Episode 2: Another Keyblade Wielder Teamed With a Kid With Fairies ** Playable Characters: Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, and Danny Phantom vs. Riku, Kairi, and Mickey Mouse (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: Pete * Episode 3: Heroes Unite as Two Worlds ** Playable Characters: TBA (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: TBA * Episode 4: TBA ** Playable Characters: TBA (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: TBA * Episode 5: TBA ** Playable Characters: TBA (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: TBA * Episode 6: TBA ** Playable Characters: TBA (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: TBA * Episode 7: TBA ** Playable Characters: TBA (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: TBA * Episode 8: TBA ** Playable Characters: TBA (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: TBA * Episode 9: TBA ** Playable Characters: TBA (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: TBA * Episode 10: TBA ** Playable Characters: TBA (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: TBA * Episode 11: TBA ** Playable Characters: TBA (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: TBA * Episode 12: TBA ** Playable Characters: TBA (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: TBA * Episode 13: TBA ** Playable Characters: TBA (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: TBA * Episode 14: TBA ** Playable Characters: TBA (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: TBA * Episode 15: Judgement of the Tourney ** Playable Characters: TBA (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: Baron and Xerestia Characters The characters with this symbol (*) is unlockable, this symbol (+) will indicate the non-playable ones. This roster has a maximum of 84 playable characters (39 each of the side). Nickelodeon Disney Assist Types Nickelodeon * Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note (SpongeBob Squarepants/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Mr. Krabs/Sir Pinch-A-Lot (SpongeBob Squarepants/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Cosmo and Wanda (Fairly OddParents) * Baby Poof (Fairly OddParents) * Athena (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) * Gir (Invader Zim) * Alvin Seville (ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks) * Ansi Molina (Welcome to the Wayne) * Mikey Morris (Bunsen Is A Beast) * Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Mitch (Glitch Techs) Disney * Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) * Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) * GoGo Tamago (Big Hero 6) * Pony Head (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Billy Green (Big City Greens) * Polly Plantar (Amphibia) * Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) * K.C. Cooper (K.C. Undercover) * Kion (The Lion King) * Liam Davis/DJ K-4 (Viola the Approved Pop Star) * Ming-Yu Ping/Blossom Maiden (Viola the Approved Pop Star) DLC Nickelodeon Disney Guest Characters Teams The are three people in each team of the story mode and arcade mode. Nickelodeon #SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy #Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, and Danny Phantom #Raphael, Leonardo, and Red Ranger #Donatello, Michelangelo, and April #Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne #Foot Brute, Foot Lieutenant, and Meat Sweats (Mini-boss for Disney pathway) #Plankton, Mr. Crocker, and Invader Zim #Bunsen, X-J9, and Otto Rocket #Brenda, Jennifer, and Ralph #Kid Danger, Captain Man, and Phoebe #Felicity, Miguel, and Yana #June, Annie and Pony, and Rocco #Wendy, Skylar, and Zhora #Five, Miko, and Sky Whale Disney #Sora, Donald, and Goofy #Riku, Kairi, and Mickey #Pete, Maleficent, and Hades (Mini-boss for Nickelodeon pathway) #Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal and Maximus #Hiro Hamada, Baymax, and Molly McGee and Scratch #Phineas, Ferb, and Perry #Dipper, Mabel, and Stan #Star, Marco, and Alice and Unicorn #Luz, Eda, and King #Cricket, Tilly, and Anne and Sprig #Sprucia, Gilli, and Isaak #Lord Draven, Draven Jr., and TBA #Vivid Heart, Techno Girl, and Crimson Rose #Huey, Dewey, and Louie Stages Nickelodeon * Krusty Krab Alley/Goo Lagoon (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Downtown (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Swellview (Henry Danger) * Hiddenview (The Thundermans) * Central Park Zoo (Madagascar) * Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) (DLC) * Chilly Christmas Festival (Christmas DLC) Disney * Mouseton/Duckberg * Corona (Tangled) * San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) * Danville (Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law) * Gravity Falls (Gravity Falls) * Middleburg (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) (DLC) * Traverse Town (Halloween DLC) Random * Super Brawl Tourney Stadium * Joyful Happiness Carnival * Attractive Skate Park * DNA Research Laboratory * JoJo Siwa (DLC) * Mushroom Kingdom (DLC; Nintendo Switch only) * Inkwell Isle One (DLC; Xbox One only) * Daily Bugle (DLC; PlayStation 4 only) * Hall of Heroes (Nickelodeon) (Semi-Final Stage) * End of the World (Kingdom Hearts) (Final Stage) Announcer Quotes Both * K.O.! * Perfect! * Draw! * Time's up! * Continue? * Game Over! Male Announcer Ready * I hope you're ready! * Let's get things started! * Are you ready?! * Ladies and gentlemen, it's.... (always "showtime" for this quote) * Who do you think will win? * The battle is gonna start.... (always "now" for this quote) * Will the heroes save the day?! (battling Baron or Xerestia) Battle Start * Brawl! * Start! * Fight! * Go! * Begin! When the fight ends Regular * That was awesome! * Amazing! * Outstanding! Player Side * Red Team wins! * Blue Team wins! * You're the winner! (Story and Arcade Mode) Female Announcer Ready Quotes * Let the battle begin! * This is gonna be a great fight! * You ready for this?! * Everyone, it's.... (always "showtime" for this quote) * Who will win? * The battle starts.... (always "now" for this quote) * Will these heroes stop the villain?! (battling Baron or Xerestia) Battle Start * Brawl! * Fight! * Go for it! * Hit it! * Let's rock! When the fight ends Regular * Nicely done! * You did great! * Amazing job! Player Side * Red Team is the winner! * Blue Team is the winner! * You win! (Story and Arcade Mode) Songs List The list has 69 songs, separated from which series it was in. Game # Opening # Title Screen # Main Menu # Character Select # Online Mode # Gallery # Options # Credits Events # A Beginning of a Story # Journey to the Tourney # Just a Crooked Dealing # Prepare for Battle! # It's About Time! # The Mysterious Realm # A Dark Plotting # Them's Fightin' For Glory and Honor # Make Your Wish # Nothing But Turmoil # Sorrow of the Skies # Happily Ever After # Un-happily Ever After Character/Team Themes Nickelodeon # We're Ready for Motion! - Team SpongeBob's Theme # Fairies, Ghost Power, and BRAIN BLAST! All Set - Team Unite's Theme # Villains Unite! Team Villains' Theme # TMNT of New York and April O'Neil to the Go! - Team Ninja Turtles's Theme # Power Rangers - Red Ranger's Theme # Baron the Evil VIllain - Baron Draxum's Theme # Henchmen of Draxum - Team Henchmen's Theme # We, Code Medic, Are On the Case! - Team Code Medic's Theme # The Full House Gang Returns With the LOUD and Heroic Courage - Team Loud House's Theme # Skateboard, Robot, and Fun Time! - Team Bunsen's Theme # # Heroes of Swellview and Hiddenview - Team Danger's Theme # Rainbow Power in this Fairytale - Team Rainbow's Theme # Single Characters from Other Worlds - Team Wonder's Theme # Gymnastics, Karate, and Alien Powers To Go! - Team Courage's Theme # Glitching into the Voyage - Team Glitch Techs' Theme Disney # Let the Keyblade Guide Us! - Team Sora's Theme # Keyblade to the King's Will - Team Riku's Theme # The Master's Evil Comrades - Team Organizationers' Theme # Crepuscolo Contro Splendore - Xerestia's Theme # Wind in My Hair (reprise and remixed) - Team Tangled's Theme # Big Hero 6 and K.O. Pam Unite! (mixed theme songs) - Team Big Hero 6 and K.O. Pam's Theme # Two Brothers and an Agent Platypus (Phineas and Ferb and Agent P's theme song mixed) - Team Phineas and Ferb's Theme # Exploring Through These Peril Adventures - Team Gravity Falls' Theme # Under Mewni's Protection - Team Butterfly's Theme # The Owl House (reprise and remixed) - Team Owl House's Theme # Nature and Life of these Adventurers - Team Green's Theme # Feline Hijinxs - Team Katroid's Theme # # Dark Within the Unpopular - Team Draven's Theme # The Rhythm in Our Hearts - Team Melody of Love's Theme # Three Adventurous Ducklings (DuckTales theme remix) - Team Ducklings' Theme Guest Characters # Let's-A-Go, Mario! - Mario's Theme # TBA # Cuphead-in' To a Brawlin' - Cuphead's Theme # TBA # Here's Your Friendly Neighborhood, Spider-Man - Spider-Man's Theme # TBA DLC Nickelodeon # The Chosen One Mastered With Nations - Korra's Theme # The Dragon Warrior's Quest - Po's Theme # Cat and Dog Duo - CatDog's Theme # Steady.... And ACTION! - Tommy's Theme # Hey, Arnold! (remixed theme song) - Arnold's Theme # Dora and Boots the Explorers - Dora and Boots' Theme Disney # Roxas (remixed of his theme from the series) - Roxas' Theme # Ways to be Wicked (reprise and remixed) - Mal's Theme # Zappin' Through the Time - Penn Zero's Theme # The Treasure Tracker and Business Gentleduck - Scrooge's Theme # This Is My Law of My Life - Milo's Theme # I'm the Hero Princess of Avalor! - Elena's Theme JoJo Siwa Songs # Starting Fresh (Credits and Ending song) # Go For it! (First battle song) (DLC) # Cool Warfare (Second battle song) (DLC) # Spin the Madness (Third battle song) (DLC) Trailers #TBA Trivia * The game is referenced to the Tekken Tag Tournament series, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Naruto Shippuden, and Pokken Tournament. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, characters say another random characters name by tagging/switching positions if it's their turn. * Assist types are similar to Pokken Tournament. * Each character moves or special moves would be referenced to other characters' moves from other games. * JoJo Siwa songs for battle and the stage is a reference to the Snoop Dogg stage in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and a different song played during the battle like the Splatoon series (due to the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook). Category:Upcoming video games Category:Upcoming crossovers Category:Upcoming Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Video games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting video game Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Spruce and Gimli Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:TMNT Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Henry Danger Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Kmayasmith123's ideas Category:E10+ Category:Descendants Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Tangled Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Viola the Scandalous Pop Star Category:K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures Category:DLC Category:The Legend of Korra Category:The Loud House Category:Nick Games Category:Disney Games Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:All Grown Up Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Arcade Category:Arcade Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:PC games Category:Three Lionhearted Kats Category:DuckTales Category:2020s Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Spider-Man Category:Downloadable Content Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:2025 Category:Good ideas Category:Cuphead Category:Spider Man Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Glitch Techs Category:Wonder Park Category:Pony Category:Marvel studios Category:Upcoming TV series Category:The Magical and Mystery Cases of Rebecca Lawspell Category:The Thundermans Category:Fairly OddParents Category:Rugrats Category:All Grown Up(Rugrats) Category:PlayStation 5 Category:Xbox Two Category:Code Medic